


Demonsitter

by Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness



Series: Big Boi Jaskier [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Creampie, Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, Deepthroating, Demon Jaskier | Dandelion, Geraskier Kink Bingo (The Witcher), Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Has a Big Dick, Large Cock, Long Tongue, M/M, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stomach Bulge, Top Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness/pseuds/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness
Summary: "You need me to create a portal to another plane to return a demon who was summoned by accident by a mourning girl?" Yennefer said."Yeah.""Fine. Bring me a bottle of Apfelwein and I’ll do it. I won't be in town for two days, I have business in London I need to finish first.""Alright. Keep me updated."Geralt ended the call and sighed. Two days stuck with the demon... He started at the feel of a tail slipping under the back of his shirt, the tuft brushing over his skin. "Good news, I hope.""Mm. Will you be able to behave for two days?" He caught the tail before it went down his pants and it instead curled around his wrist. It was very soft.Jaskier gave him a Cheshire cat grin. "Define behave."
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Big Boi Jaskier [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048093
Comments: 12
Kudos: 353
Collections: Geraskier Kink Bingo, The Council of Horny





	Demonsitter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VolWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolWolf/gifts).



> Let me tell you about the backstory on this fic, because it's been a long time coming. Back in April, when Lupe and I were doing the Midsummer Mini Bang, they shared a wonderful art that they made, which greatly inspired me. "imagine him being able to hold geralt down while he fingers him and strokes his cock, and geralt just licks his fangs cause he wants more, and hold onto his horns while jaskier's sucking him". 
> 
> Fast forward eight months later and here I am showing you Lupe's gorgeous concept of Demon!Jaskier... and his cock! (There's art of a dick down there, be warned!) I'm amazed every time I look at them, and I'm sure you will too! You can find more of their art on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LoxVol) and [Tumblr](https://geraltnoises.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Last thing, I promise, is it's also my entry for the Geraskier Kink Bingo, Card C, space "Creampie". Enjoy!

A notification sound roused Geralt from his nap, alerting him he received a new email. He remained unmoving for another minute, eyes closed and enjoying the warm weight of Roach laying in the curve of his stomach. He settled a hand in her fur and pet her while he blindly fumbled for his phone with the other one.

Finally, a potential contract. He hadn’t gotten any in weeks, and although he at first enjoyed that unexpected respite, he was slowly driving Roach and himself crazy by having too much free time.

He read the email through blurry eyes and went to the bathroom before reading it again, this time with a clearer mind. Once he did, he started his coffee maker. Caffeine would be in dire need for this.

Sigismund Dijkstra was looking for his niece Katrijn. The last time he'd seen her had been a week ago, and although she tended to disappear for short periods of time, he was worried she was attempting to do something stupid. He'd taken her in after the recent death of her parents, an event he assured he had nothing to do with. Knowing his reputation, Geralt was surprised he cared enough about someone other than himself. According to Dijkstra, Katrijn had been doing odd research on necromancy last time he'd seen her, hence why he was inquiring the Witcher.

Geralt was old, centuries old, and knew from experience that disappearances never ended how either he expected them to. It was either a petty reason or a complicated matter that the Witcher had no choice but delve head first into for a chance to get paid—and to see justice, he begrudgingly admitted to himself.

Dijkstra had left his personal phone number in the email for Geralt to reach him ASAP, so he called him while he prepared his usual gear, Roach trotting behind him.

"I'll tell the front guard you're coming and they'll escort you to Katrijn's room," Dijkstra told him at the end of their short conversation. Half of the payment was already sent to his account when he checked. Good thing he negotiated a higher price.

The mansion was grandiose and tacky, decorated with an overdose of paintings and different objects that probably cost a fortune for an unfathomable reason. Geralt suspected it was inversely proportional to their beauty. If anything, he started to suspect how Katrijn could delude herself into thinking that she could play with Death itself.

The guard lingered in the doorway while he investigated her room. Typical teenager mess. She hadn't been residing here for long so some of the ugly decorations was still present, but she seemed to have the same opinion than Geralt because a few had been altered, _improved_ , with permanent markers. Elegant moustaches were timeless.

Chaos had left a heavy stench, imprinted a few of her possessions. The scent lead him to a loose wooden board in the wardrobe, where he found sentimental bits and bobs accompanied by a well-worn diary. He sat on his knees and started flicking through the pages heavy with ink and paint. The first entry dated from over a year ago and became more regular after the loss of her parents. Geralt skipped a lot of them out of respect when nothing about her whereabouts was mentioned.

In her most recent entries she spoke of a book she found in an obscure witchcraft library with instructions on how to summon higher planes entities. There weren't many such libraries in the city, and Geralt knew they carried well sourced and accurate books, but a ritual's success was first and foremost determined by the summoner's abilities and their preparations. This young woman was too eager to perform it, Geralt could read between the lines she hadn’t made proper research and knew next to nothing about who she wanted to summon. Demons were tricksters by nature, eager to play with their summoner for the chance to evade them and roam free on the Material plane.

His hacking skills weren't required at all, as the address she was at was also written in there, an old abandoned church that still carried loose chaos and power. Geralt replaced the loose wooden board and hurried there. Tonight was a full moon, the perfect night to perform rituals like she was willing to attempt to bring back her parents. Geralt had to get there before she did anything foolish.

Alas, he didn't make it in time. Static made his hair at the back of his neck stand as he slid his swords on his back and secured his gun belt around his waist. The church had been vandalised, sporting a mix of coloured designs and cussing words, along with a "G.R + J.P" surrounded by a heart, most of the windows broken. Glass shards crunched under his boots as he ventured inside, one of the double doors barely holding up by an hinge.

The chaos was so thick once he stepped inside that he could almost taste it on his tongue, and he immediately saw why. The woman who he assumed to be Katrijn was chanting something in front of a summoning circle, the wicks of the bright red candles surrounding it flickering with increasing speed.

"Stop before it's too late," he yelled at her right as the air shifted and ripped apart, opening a portal.

"No! They will bring my parents back, whatever the cost."

He growled and stomped closer, menacingly, but she didn't move, staring at him with the anger of the ignorant.

"You don't know what you're playing with," Geralt scowled. She was nothing but a child trying to play with fire and expecting it not to burn her in the process.

"Who the fuck are you and why are you even here?" She yelled back as their hair was whipped around from a sudden wind burst accompanied by the putrid smell of rotten eggs. Sulfur.

"I'm a witcher sent by your uncle to bring you home. Close the portal at once."

She shook her head, a mix of despair and determination crossing her face. "I don't know how."

This wasn't good. Nothing was more dangerous than incompetence. The portal crackled and a demon emerged from it, the chalk circle barely big enough to contain them. It was a seven-foot hybrid of a human from the waist up with the body of an elk. Centauroid _,_ he remembered the exact term. They had two pairs of arms and horns curving behind their ears, their long tail recoiled on itself not to touch the barrier. What struck Geralt were their eyes, the irises and pupils completely blue and _glowing_ , as if lit from within. Geralt hadn't seen many demons whose coat was this vivid, bright red with stripes of blue and yellow. Was it a different situation, the Witcher would've been entranced by such beautiful appearance.

Katrijn had summoned a powerful entity, but not the one she wanted. Not with the way she gasped, the sour smell of her fear mixing in with the sulfur, and started looking through the book.

"What you're doing is very foolish,” Geralt snapped, keeping his hand on his gun for safety. I've seen people die for less idiocy."

"The pretty one is right." The demon's voice was masculine and cheerful. Their mouth, when they smiled, opened almost from ear to ear and exposed their long sharp teeth. Their tail flickered behind them, the jewelry decorating it reflecting the candlelight. "Why did you summon me, child?"

"I want to get my parents back."

It was difficult to read a demon’s body language, but Geralt noticed they were purposefully nonchalant about the whole thing, clearly hiding something. The witcher didn’t like that. "Chaos demands balance. Who will you sacrifice for their lives?"

"Demand their name," Geralt squeezed the bridge of his nose between his index and thumb, knowing this situation was going to be another pain in the ass to take care of.

"What does it matter?"

"Names hold power. Have you done no research and instead thrown yourself into something much bigger than you could handle?"

She stared at Geralt, frowning, and then pointed him. "I will sacrifice him."

The demon crossed his two pairs of impressive arms. Geralt noticed their hands, a lighter colour than their body, had four fingers, their claws short but sharp-looking. Emblazed eyes studied him curiously up and down before they smiled again, this time a long tongue making a quick appearance.

"His soul is worth more than your entire genealogy tree, child."

The woman pouted, quickly flickered through the pages of her book. "You're a good for nothing demon. I wanted Valdo Lucifer and you're definitely not him," she complained.

The demon scoffed loudly and one of their paws stomped down hard enough for the wooden board to crack underneath them. The fluorescent lights flickered menacingly.

"You dare speak that name in my presence? He's nothing but a pretentious buffoon profiting off my glory. He couldn't even stand in my shadow, that little useless mongrel. A stinking stain under my paw," they boomed, their stripes momentarily glowing up yellow and the same blue than their eyes. Geralt winced and had to look away for a moment with how bright they became.

"So you're saying you can resurrect my parents," was all she got from their outburst. Feeling that this would take a while and there wasn't much he could do, Geralt ventured closer to the circle to inspect it. He noted a multitude of mistakes that caused the initial summoning to go awry. He was in fact impressed that her request managed to go through the other side to begin with.

He listened from one ear as his interest returned to the demon, much more interesting to look at than the dilapidated room the woman had chosen to execute her ritual in. 

Their elk body reached Geralt’s shoulders, but their human portion was about a head taller than him. Short luscious fur covered them and faded both on the elk’s underside and the humanoid torso, from what Geralt could see. Stripes ran horizontally over their entire body; yellow on the front, blue on the sides white on the back going to the tip of the long tail ending in a tuft of hair and a scorpion barb. There was also pairs of spikes on each side of their back to protect their spine, long by the shoulders and short by the small of their humanoid back.

Some demons enjoyed wearing clothing, but this one preferred jewelry. A lot of it. Necklace, horns encased in gold, bands and bracelets wrapped around their arms, paws and tail, nipples decorated with golden ouroboros, waist tapered with delicate chains… Geralt shifted to subtly readjust himself. The demon turned their head towards him with a knowing smile.

"I know who you are," Geralt told them over whatever Katrijn was saying, decibels raising with every vowel.

"Perhaps all is not lost with humanity after all, or I should say Earth, as you're not human."

"You’re not Lucifer. You're Jaskier, demon of music and poetry. They used to worship you."

"They did, and then they forgot me," Jaskier gestured at Katrijn who was getting angrier by the second at being ignored. "Tell me, silver-haired wolf, what year is it?"

"2024."

"Oh, not too bad. Only a few decades. I hope elephant pants are out of trend, they weren't very practical." He shifted, his tail dangerously close to the edge of the circle.

"You're still under my orders,” Katrijn said, “don't forget that. I could put your vile body under extreme pain."

Vile? Geralt frowned and remembered how much he was being paid to bring her back to her uncle alive.

"I'd like to see you try," Jaskier grinned at her, lights flickering once more. She spat a few angry words in Elder Speech. Nothing happened, even when she repeated the spell. The demon started to laugh, a cold, joyless thing that sent a shiver down Geralt's spine, but not out of fear. That's when he noticed the line of the circle was slightly smudged at one spot, rendering it null. The demon had been free from it all along.

"Get back!" Geralt yelled and yanked her by the back of her shirt just as Jaskier stepped out of the circle, menacing steps echoing in the empty room.

"You're in over your head, child."

"I am still your summoner, you're bound to me," she replied, foolish enough to think she could intimidate her way out of this. The smile Jaskier had was feral, and Geralt knew this was not a good omen. The demon did a flourish and the woman started gasping, unable to breath.

"I am, in fact, not. So if I fancied killing a petty human for my personal enjoyment, I could. Not the worst thing I've ever done."

"Don't. I promised her uncle to bring her back alive, I don't want to have to fight you." Geralt hadn't taken out his silver sword or his gun, but it would take him a second to do so and either shoot the demon or roll forward to slice one of his legs. He really didn't want to do that. "She only wanted her parents back."

"How is he not bond to me?" She wondered petulantly at Geralt who gave her a sideglance.

"Everything you could’ve potentially done wrong, you did, thanks to your impatience. Are you even surprised?"

She puffed, for the first time showing another emotion than annoyance or anger. Geralt could smell the salty sadness on her. "I should've been more careful."

"Indeed." Jaskier clapped both pairs of hands together, his rings clinking. "Fortunately for you, I am not a bad bad demon. Just a little chaotic, but who isn't? Truth is, I don't want to talk to you anymore, so I'll just go. Be thankful for my leniency."

“Open the portal,” Geralt said to Katrijn, keeping an eye on Jaskier so he wouldn’t walk away. He hoped the demon couldn’t teleport.

Katrijn stiffened. "I… I don't know how. The book didn't mention anything about a dismissing spell."

"Are you sure?" Geralt made a wide berth around Jaskier to retrieve her book and give it to her. "Look again."

“This is perfect. Summoned by a mourning teenager who didn’t bother learning how to make a proper portal.” Jaskier’s frankly adorable elk ears twitched in irritation. “I’d rather not be stuck here, no offence but the human plane has seen better days. I'm not necessarily referring to the golden age of my worship where I was dedicated temples and art and they praised me with songs, but I'm not _not_ talking about it either."

"I know someone who could help," Geralt interrupted the clearly agitated demon.

"Alright then, let's go,” Jaskier immediately responded. “Goodbye child, may I never see you again."

"Actually I need to escort her back."

Katrijn fidgeted and started packing her things, clearly uncomfortable. Jaskier gave her a glance and studied Geralt, leaning towards him. "Fine. Only for your pretty eyes."

Geralt nodded. Non-humans lived among humans in Rosemerrow, the presence of a large demon shouldn't be as much a problem as it could've been a few centuries ago.

The way back to Dijkstra's mansion was awkward. Katrijn didn't want to get in his car right away, which was understandable when her only choice of company was a witcher and a demon. Once Geralt convinced her with the help of Axii—not missing Jaskier's interested look—, the demon had to fit in the car. Geralt preferred not to imagine the situation had Jaskier bare wings as well.

He managed to do so once Geralt folded the back seat, laying on his stomach and arranging his limbs and tail and complaining during the whole process.

He had then gazed outside with curiousity as soon as Geralt started driving, large eyes not missing anything and ears flickering. It was a bit unnerving to have a demon behind him, but he figured if he wanted him harmed he would've done it by now. The summoning circle had never been properly closed and yet he hadn't attempted to kill them.

Odd.

When they arrived, Geralt looked over his shoulder. "Wait here. No need to add more complications by having to chase you around."

To his surprise, Jaskier obeyed, not without rolling his eyes and sticking out his long tongue at Geralt. He leaned his chin over his folded arms and huffed, which shouldn't have been as adorable as it was. Katrijn hesitated following him and turned to the demon, her hand grasping the door handle.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, biting her lip. Quicker than Geralt could anticipate, Jaskier managed to reach over and pull her by the arm. His stripes and hands glowed the same as his eyes as he said, "Stop playing with magic," before releasing her. She slammed the door shut and hurried to Geralt, massaging her wrist.

"You'll be okay. You grow used to the pain," he awkwardly told her as he opened the door for her. She sniffed and headed inside, into the waiting arms of her uncle who appeared relieved rather than furious, to Geralt's surprise.

"Thank you, Witcher. The second half of your payment will be sent shortly."

With that done, Geralt left. His car wasn't on fire or dented from the inside out, which was good. No, instead the demon was on Geralt's phone and using it like he knew how to.

"What are you doing?" Geralt growled, not attempting to retrieve his possession yet. Jaskier was interested in its content and not in destroying it, and even Geralt had to admit there wasn't much on it.

"Entertaining myself. You have a lot of photos of wolves and pretty sceneries. Who's the woman with violet eyes?"

Geralt huffed and extended his arm, and Jaskier dropped the cellphone in his palm. His hand lingered but didn't touch him, and Geralt turned back to start the engine.

"Yennefer. She's the one who can help you."

"You seem to have a troubled past with her."

Geralt huffed a laughter, shaking his head. If a demon who barely knew him could find out, Geralt was really being shit at hiding his feelings nowadays.

"I can read your thoughts," Jaskier added, as if… well.

"Don't," Geralt growled, sending a menacing glare through the rear mirror. Jaskier's ears flicked and dropped, and he nodded.

"You live here?" Jaskier later asked in disbelief at the fancy house Geralt had parked in front of.

"It was gifted to me," he mumbled as he unlocked it, unnerved that a demon was about to step in his home and would be in what he considered his safe space. That Jaskier was being too chatty for his kind.

Roach jumped on Geralt when they stepped in, tail wagging in greeting. Geralt pet her head and gently eased her down with a laugh.

"That's a big dog," Jaskier commented as she came closer to investigate him. She didn't seem afraid and got on her hind legs to sniff him, still coming too short to reach his face. After a moment, Jaskier offered her one of his hands and she licked it.

"Not a dog. She's a rescued wolf."

"Oh. What's her name?"

"Roach."

Jaskier slowly blinked and had her go down, instead crouched to scratch her ears and rake his fingers in the thick fur of her neck. "You look nothing like a roach, don't listen to him."

Roach was quite small for a wolf, having been malnourished as a baby after hunters killed her mother. Out of the litter, only two had survived. The other one had became Yennefer's companion.

Geralt dropped his swords by the door but kept his gun on for safety. It was loaded with silver bullets. Jaskier explored his house while he was on the phone with Yennefer.

"You need me to create a portal to another plane to return a demon who was summoned by accident by a mourning girl?"

"Yeah."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I helped you and will help you again when you need it."

"Fine. Bring me a bottle of Apfelwein and I’ll do it. I won't be in town for two days, I have business in London I need to finish first."

"Alright. Keep me updated."

He ended the call and sighed. Two days stuck with the demon...

He started at the feel of a tail slipping under the back of his shirt, the soft tuft brushing over his skin. "Good news, I hope."

"Mm. Will you be able to behave for two days?" He caught the tail before it went down his pants and it curled around his wrist. It was very soft.

Jaskier gave him a Cheshire cat grin. "Define behave."

Geralt stared up at him, that tall creature who seemed very interested in him for a reason that escaped him. He growled and reached up to yank him down by his horns and smash their mouths together in a semblance of kiss. Jaskier’s bottom lip was more plump than his top one, and Geralt tested it with small nibbles. The demon started purring. He licked into Geralt's mouth who sucked on his tongue in turn, leaving him panting and slightly dizzy. There was four hands on him, in his hair, gripping his hips and ass.

"Are all witchers this enticing or is this only you?"

"That's because you're bound to me," Geralt said before letting go and stepping away despite wanting to do anything but that.

"Oh. You know more than I suspected."

"The perks of being alive for centuries. I used your name, therefore you're bound to me."

Jaskier huffed and slid one pair of hands down Geralt's chest. "Yes, but the bond’s sole purpose is to prevent me from harming you, which I had no intention of doing so to begin with. My attraction to you is genuine."

"You still have to obey me. What if I unconsciously order you to do something?"

"What if I like it?"

Geralt sighed, tracing the marks on his cheeks. "You're impossible. I'm starting to wonder if people worshipped you so you'd shut up."

"Make me." Jaskier's long tongue stroked Geralt’s cheek and mouth, both pairs of arms encircling him to pull him closer. He was so warm, inviting, and Geralt melted in his embrace. He licked his fangs, his chin wet with spit, and let himself be lead by his attraction to the demon.

The ceilings of the house were high, luckily, but Jaskier carefully manoeuvred through the door frames as Geralt pulled him to the bedroom. Bless his California King sized bed.

"Charming," Jaskier commented, noting the large painting of Geralt on a horse, sword raised to arm.

"An old thing." Geralt pulled his shirt over his head and threw it away, already working on his pants. He had many interesting bed partners over the course of his long life, but he'd never taken a centauroid demon to bed. He was looking forward to exploring all of him. He disappeared quickly to retrieve a towel that he threw on the floor. That done, he dragged his hands down Jaskier's torso, the fur softer than human body hair, to his bare humanoid groin. It was smooth and didn't hide a slit. He hummed.

"It's between my other legs," Jaskier laughed, busy himself with exploring Geralt's many scars and assets. Two hands descended on his pectorals and squeezed them, thumbs teasing his nipples to hard peaks.

Geralt sighed in pleasure and kissed him again before dropping to his knees. Jaskier's feet were in fact paws, short tufts of red hair spurting from between the large toes, the claws long and sharp. Geralt caressed his underbelly and moved closer to his groin.

Oh. It was a thing of beauty.

His cock was already spurting from his sheath, thick and long and just as red as the rest of him, the glans conical and tapered at the tip. Ridges ran underneath and three rows of pearly beads, on top. Oh. Geralt ran his fingers over them and felt Jaskier shiver. They were very sensitive. Interesting. 

His balls were a heavy, hairless set, the perfect size for his palms. Geralt pressed his nose at the base of that huge cock, where the skin was wrinkled from sheathing out, and took a deep breath. 

He smelled tangy and musky, sugar and cinnamon with an hint of dangerous, like a brewing tempest that could break at any moment. Geralt didn't mind it at all. He mouthed that spot and slid his spit-slicked lips all the way to the tip, leaving wet kisses on the way. One of the hind legs twitched and his acute hearing caught the deep moan Jaskier let out.

He gave a long lick along the beads and got a similar reaction. Using both of his hands to hold the thick base, he wrapped his mouth on the tapered tip and suckled it, sweeping his tongue on the urethra. He felt a hot gush of liquid fill his mouth and jerked back in surprise, not expecting so much precome. Some of it dripped on his chin. He wiped it off with the back of his hand and marvelled at the unique colour. It was oil spill-black, slightly holographic when Geralt shifted his hand. He licked it clean. It tasted metallic and sweet, akin to licorice.

He swirled his tongue again on the head and wrapped his mouth around it. It was so big it barely fit, but Geralt wasn't deterred. He took more and gagged when Jaskier shifted forward, hitting his cock against the back of the witcher's throat. He pulled out to cough.

"Fuck, sorry," Jaskier said, his voice sounding far away.

"It's fine. You're huge." Geralt fisted him and pumped it a few times to spread his precome and saliva. Fine tremors ran through Jaskier’s legs and belly at his touch. “So sensitive.”

“It’s been a while since I last used my physical body, I suppose I’ve been pent up.”

“Mm. And we don’t want that anymore, do we?” Geralt shifted, glad for the thick rug under his knees, and took his cock into his mouth again. He sucked him hard, hollowing his cheeks, and kept his hand wrapped around his shaft when he started taking more and more until the head nudged his throat, and this time he relaxed into it. He swirled his tongue across the ridges and hummed. It took him a few tries but his mouth met his fingers, his lips stretched wide. It was about half of Jaskier’s cock, and yet it was so deep down his throat he couldn’t taste it anymore.

His own cock was throbbing and wetting his underwear in the confines of his trousers, and he regretted not being naked right now. Instead of freeing himself, he used his other hand to palm his balls and squeeze them as he swallowed on him. 

Jaskier stomped and shivered hard. He was barely holding himself together, breathing fast and hard. Geralt popped his cock out and started using both hands to stroke him fast. His head was so red it was almost purple. He paid more attention to it, fluttering his tongue over the beads, and blinked in surprise when Jaskier started glowing. With a shout warning, Jaskier came, his come landing on his chest, his marks slowly dimming out.

“A glowing demon,” Geralt smirked. “You’re quite unique, aren’t you.”

"Geralt, Geralt, come up here,” Jaskier whimpered, “I want to touch you."

Geralt's heart picked up pace as he wiped off the come with the towel and got to his feet. They manoeuvred to the large bed where Jaskier rested on his stomach so he could reach out and pull Geralt underneath him. He enjoyed kissing him, large hands cupping his face almost tenderly and raking in his hair. 

Geralt was already painfully hard, and now he was being manhandled and kissed within an inch of his life. Geralt would've been content to grind against him until he came, but Jaskier had another idea. Geralt could only hold onto his horns as the demon traced his chest with his long tongue and descended to his leaking cock.

He took it all in one swoop and didn’t bat an eye at Geralt's surprised buckle. He wasn't small in any way by human standards and yet Jaskier had the audacity to wink at him. He groaned and pushed his hips into his mouth, Jaskier not showing any sign of having a gag reflex. He had a lot of sharp teeth, and rather than being afraid by the sight, Geralt was even more turned on. Fuck, this wasn’t fair. 

This wouldn't be his best performance of stamina, not with the way Jaskier's mouth met his pubic bone again and again, throat wonderfully closing around him as he swallowed.

He kept touching him as well; rubbing his balls and inner thighs, his stomach and pectorals, his puckered entrance. Geralt didn't want this to stop, and for a moment, he didn't know where the pleasure started and ended. Jaskier was making him feel _so good_.

Soon, the pent up tension grew in his groin until it overflowed from him with a cry, Jaskier milking every drop out of him.

"Fuck," he said afterwards, spent. Jaskier pressed wet kisses on his thighs. "You made me come so fast."

"A compliment to my prowess. I'd love to cherish you some more and fuck you into the mattress, if you let me."

Well, how could Geralt refuse such a beautifully put offer? "Cherish me how? I have a short refractory period, but I won't get hard for a few more minutes, if that's what you mean."

Jaskier shifted and grabbed his legs, and suddenly he was being manhandled again, Jaskier holding his thighs open with two hands and spreading his ass cheeks with the two others.

"Like this. You're lovely and so eager, all for me to take apart."

He massaged his ass for a moment, completely enamored. Geralt huffed a laughter and pushed away the hair from his sweaty face.

"Surely you slept with humanoids before."

"Humans, yes. A lot of them. Witchers, however, no. You’re my first one to enjoy, and I’d love to hear your story."

"Don't keep your hopes up."

Jaskier sent him a long look and leaned down to lap his hole with the flat of his tongue, dragging it back and forth to get it all slippery and wet. He then pressed the tip against his tight pink hole, giving it small flickers until Geralt whined in frustration. He indulged him and pushed inside, his tongue undulating and teasingly caressing his insides. It went deeper and deeper, so long and becoming broader, tugging on his hole. Jaskier rested his lips on the rim and sucked it, Geralt gasping loudly. 

Jaskier started fucking him with his tongue and Geralt could only slip his fingers in the demon's soft hair and hold on, the sight of this huge creature leaning between his legs not something he'd forget anytime soon. Jaskier stimulated his prostate and reached further in him than anyone probably ever reached. It was a never-ending slide in and out, although Jaskier didn't seem like he needed to breathe at all, a marvel. He looked like he had no quarry bringing him to another orgasm like this, and Geralt was tempted to let him do so, he really was, but he also wanted his huge cock to spread him wide and impale him.

"Jaskier, I want you to fuck me. Please. I want to come on your cock," he breathed out, his own dick hard and leaking on his stomach. Jaskier retracted his tongue, which felt just as good as the rest, slurping. He pulled himself up to Geralt and nuzzled his neck, breathing him in.

"Turn around then." He smiled like the Cheshire cat again, his teeth glinting in the low light. It should've put Geralt on edge, made him dread having to turn his back to such creature, but it didn't. Instead all he could feel was excitement and pure horniness at the thought that he wasn't going to be able to walk properly tomorrow.

Jaskier slid his hands up his flanks before he moved, shifting his long body to mount him. He folded his front elk legs, the imposing chest pressed against his back, to have his hind ones bracket Geralt's hips. His heavy cock trailed over his backside and spread enough precome on his sensitive hole to drip all the way down to his inner thighs. Geralt spread his legs and reached behind to guide it inside his loose and ready hole.

"Come on," he said, voice rough. He felt rather than heard Jaskier laugh, and then he was slowly nudging the head in him. Geralt was sure it was only to torture him, his cock shaped in a way that his body would get used to as it breached him. He groaned and tightened his muscles around him, nudging him to go faster. "Give it to me already."

Jaskier chuckled. "As you wish." He snapped his hips forward and pushed all the way in. Geralt moaned at being stretched so wide, at being filled so thoroughly he felt he was about to burst, his own cock throbbing and trapped underneath him. Jaskier adjusted his stance and slowly pulled out, the beads and ridges adding to the wonderful dragging sensation, and then he was fucking him in earnest, his balls slapping against Geralt's perineum and his own with every hard thrust. Geralt could do nothing but grip the sheets and take the thorough treatment, turning his head to try and see.

With the way he was pinned to the mattress by Jaskier's bulk, he could make out the way his legs bent down at a inhuman speed, his tail gracefully curved in a relaxed manner behind him.

"Fuck, Jaskier," he whined. The beads of his cock kept nudging his prostate, a sensation he'd never experienced before, and he was well on his way to come again. He sneaked his hand underneath him to stroke himself to completion, and it was the feeling of his lower belly bulging at the insistent pressure of the massive cock inside him that made him come so hard the world quietened around him.

He came back to with Jaskier thrusting in him shallowlingly a few times and cursing in a foreign language. He started spilling in him and Geralt hummed, holding on to his front legs as Jaskier fucked his come into his squelching ass, some managing to spill. Or perhaps there was just so much of it, he idly remarked when he shifted and felt how damp the sheets were.

Jaskier slowed down when he finished coming and pulled out, those ridges teasing his abused hole until the very end. He mourned the loss but could move freely when the demon carefully dislodged himself from him to roll on his side, tucking his elk legs in. "I daresay I gave it to you, didn't I?"

Geralt turned on his side and met his eyes peering down at him. He laughed, a small thing that relaxed Jaskier's huge frame, and crawled his way into both pairs of arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://cap-sweet-and-salty-sadness.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CaptainMarianna).


End file.
